ABC (United States)/Other
1943–1957 1948-1952.jpg|Network ID from 1948 1952-1953.jpg|Network ID from 1952 Abc1953 a.jpg|Network ID from 1953 Abc1954.jpg|Network ID from 1953 1953-1957.jpg Abc1953color.jpg|Closing ID from 1953 abc1950sdisneyland.jpg|Disneyland abc1950smickeymouseclub.jpg|Mickey Mouse Club 1957–1962 Abc1957.jpg|Network ID from 1957 Abc1957a.jpg|Network ID #2 from 1957 abc1959.jpg abc1959close.jpg abc1961.jpg abc1958 a.jpg abc1957close.jpg ABC (US) logo (fall 1960).jpg|First use of stand-alone 'abc' letters, from Fall 1960 promo campaign. 1962–present abc1963_telop.jpg|Network ID from 1962 abc1962.jpg|Closing ID from 1962 abc1963_a.jpg|Network ID from 1963 abc1963.jpg|Color Network ID from 1963 Abc1963a_telop.jpg|B&W copy of Color ID from 1963 abc1963close_a.jpg|Closing ID from 1963 Abc1963close.jpg|Closing ID A from 1963 Abc1964.jpg|Network ID from 1964 abc1964_a.jpg|Network ID from 1964 abc1964color_a.jpg|Closing ID from 1964 Abc1965.JPG|Network ID from 1966 abc1966close 1.jpg|Closing ID from 1966 abc1969.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1968 Abc1969a.jpg|Network ID from 1969 Abc1971a.jpg|Network ID from 1971 abc1971.jpg|Network ID from 1971 abc1972.jpg|Network ID from 1972 abc1973.jpg|Network ID from 1973 abc1974_a.jpg|Network ID from 1974 abc1975.jpg|Network ID from 1975 Abc1975a.jpg|Network ID from 1975 abc1976_c.jpg|Network ID from 1976 abc1977.jpg|Network ID from 1977 abc1978.jpg|Network ID #1 from 1978 Abc1978a.jpg|Network ID #2 from 1978 abc1978_d.jpg|Network ID Telop A from 1978 Abc1978_telop.jpg|Network ID Telop B from 1978 abc1979.jpg|Network ID from 1979 abc1979telop_a.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1979 abc1980.jpg|Network ID from 1980 abc1980_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1980 2172232.png|Network ID from 1981 abc1981_a.jpg|Network ID from 1981 Abc1982.jpg|Network ID from 1982 abc1983.jpg|Network ID from 1983 abc1983_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1983 abc1984_c.jpg|Network ID from 1984 abc1984telop1.jpg|Network Telop ID A from 1984 Abc1984_d.jpg|Network ID from 1984 abc1984telop.jpg|Network ID Telop B from 1984 abc1985.JPG|Network ID from 1985 abc1986.jpg|Network ID from 1986 abc1987.jpg|Network ID from 1987 abc1988.jpg|Network ID from 1988 abc1989.jpg|Network ID from 1989 abc1990.jpg|Network ID from 1990 abc1991.jpg|Network ID from 1991 Abc1992 telop.jpg|Network ID from 1992 abc1992.jpg|Network ID from 1992 abc1993.jpg|Network ID from 1993 abc1996a.jpg|Saturday Morning ID from 1996 Abc1996.jpg|Network ID from 1996 abc1997.jpg|Network ID with URL from 1996 abc1997_a.jpg|Network ID from 1997 abc1999.jpg|Network ID from 1999 abc1999_b.jpg|2000 version of the Yellow campaign abc2001.jpg|Network ID from 2001 ABC ID 2002 green Troika.jpg|Network ID from 2002 abc2003_a.jpg|Network ID from 2003 abc2002_a.jpg|50th Anniversary Tag from 2003 abc2003.jpg|Network ID from 2003 ABC ID 2004 Troika.jpg|Network ID from 2004 abc2005.jpg|Network ID from 2005 Abc2006.JPG|Network ID from 2007 Abc2006.jpg|Network ID from 2007 ABC 1960-1972.JPG ABC ID media icons.jpg ABC ID start here.jpg|Network ID from 2007 abc2007.JPG|Network ID A from 2007 Abc2007b.JPG|Promo ID with URL from 2007 Abc2007a.JPG|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News from 2007 abc2008.JPG|Network ID from 2008 abc2010.JPG|Network ID from 2010 abc2011.JPG|Network ID from 2011 ABC ID 2013.jpg|Network ID from 2013 Abc2013.png|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News Promos and Campaigns Meet Us In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) Abc1970 a.jpg|''Let's Get Together'' (1970) Abc1973 b.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1971) Abc1972a.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1972) What You See on ABC promo from Fall 1974.jpg|''What You See on ABC...'' (1974) abc1976_a.jpg|''Let Us Be the One!'' (1976) abc1977_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1977) abc1978_a.jpg|''We're the One!'' (1978) abc1979_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1979) abc1980_a.jpg|''You and Me and ABC'' (1980) abc1981_b.jpg|''Now is the Time!'' (1981) abc1981_c.jpg|''...ABC is the Place!'' (1981) abc1982_a.jpg|''Come On Along!'' (1982) That Special Feeling.jpg|''That Special Feeling!'' (1983) We're with You.jpg|''We're With You'' (1984) abc1985_a.jpg|''You'll Love It'' (1985) abc1986_a.jpg|''We Belong Together'' (1986) abc1987_a.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1987) Something's Happening 1988.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1988) Something's Happening 1989.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1989) Abc90_a.jpg|"America's Watching" (1990) abc1991_a.jpg|''America's Watching'' (1991) abc1992_a.jpg|''It Must Be ABC'' (1992) Dickclarkprods abc1966.jpg ABC Movie Promo 1974.jpg|''The California Kid'' promo - September 25, 1974 ABC promo Thunderball 1976.jpeg|''Thunderball'' promo - April 24, 1976 Category:ABC (United States) Category:Special logos